FLOWER
by Anna de Usui
Summary: ¿Quién? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era capaz de sacarme tanto de mi camino? ¿Quién era capaz de apartarme de mi mision? ¿Quién era capaz de asi hacerme cuestionar? CSyaoSaku . REVIEWS!


**+FLOWER+**

_No tenia nada..._

_ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA._

_Solo vagaba por las calles de aquel pais, a cuestas mias mi sombra me seguia y mis pasos acompañaba; guiandome en un camino creia sin fin._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto en mi interior? ¿Esta sensacion de soledad?_

_Yo... habia nacido solo y asi moriria, todas mis fuerzas tenia que poner en un solo objetivo y lugar para errores no habia. _

_Tal como le fie a mi creador ese "RECUPERARE LAS PLUMAS, CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE" sin dudar tenia que hacerlo, para que yo me cuestionase no habia razones y al hacer esto no sentia remordimiento alguno._

_¿Por qué?_

_Simple... yo era un "E" y a decir verdad para mi entendimiento una "PRESA"._

_Un ser vacio y sin sentimientos, un ser sin piedad alguna y dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para cumplir el deseo de su amo; un ser llamado a cuestas de otro "SYAORAN"._

_Ese nombre a mi no me correspondia y sin preguntarmelo lo tome "PRESTADO" de alguien mas, de ese chico que tan similar a mi era y que desde que yo naci sin un ojo habia quedado; ese chico que su corazon puso en mi atraves de esa gema color café._

_Yo... sentia con el estaba en deuda, porque, le debia demasiado y aun mas de lo que imaginaba._

_No sabia por que puesto a que yo no sentia absolutamente nada, otra persona me habia dado este palpitar y solo sus sentimientos yacian en el mismo; mio dentro de ese latir no habia nada ya que no podia forjar absolutamente nada._

_Yo... era vacio como un abismo y oscuro como la noche, desde el primer instante me habia creido asi y el hecho de llorar o de reir no conocia; la expresion en mi rostro siempre habia sido la misma y ese gesto de "NADA" en todo este tiempo me habia acompañado._

_Es que... nada me llamaba la atencion, nada me parecia interesante..._

_La verdad era que..._

_YO NO SENTIA NADA._

_Y asi me movia como un androide entre esas aceras, volteando de vez en cuando la cabeza para investigar los alrededores._

_No veia nada en particular, para mi esos aldeanos eran todos identicos y nada pero nada me sorprendia._

_Unas cuantas miradas se fijaron en mi al verme pasar como si fuese un arma de destruccion, para toda esa gente representaba miedo y eso yo lo sabia bien._

_Pero... ¿Qué era el miedo?_

_¿Qué se sentia tener miedo?_

_¿Qué era estar asustado de algo?_

_¿Qué era tenerle miedo a algo?_

_Para mi era una de las tantas emociones que no tenia, una de esas tantas que jamas llegaria a conocer; una de esas tantas que en este corazon jamas latiria._

_Era mejor yo lo viese todo igual, los humanos eran tan tontos al cuestionarse por una que otra cosa y se hacian demasiado problema por alguna tonteria._

_A mi manera me "SENTIA" honrado de pertenecer a mi raza, de no ser tan patetico como esos seres; de ser simplemente "YO"._

_Si es que... habia un "YO", claro._

_Yo... era la copia de ese niño todos conocian como "SYAORAN" y aquel llamado por mi dueño "DESCENDIENTE DE CLOW REED", nada de lo que yo tenia era mio y a cuestas de su voluntad todo se lo habia quitado; hasta el nombre y el cuerpo._

_Pero... eso para Fei Wang Reed era perfecto._

_Nadie en ese pais conocia a "SYAORAN" y esa era mi oportunidad perfecta para realizar mi plan sin molestias, cada una de las cartas estaban echadas y a mi favor todas estaban; en esta chance todo iba a salir a mi favor y victorioso mi objetivo sin interrupciones iba a lograr._

_Me detuve cuando vi a unos niños quejarse frente a un puesto de manzanas, no oia demasiado bien porque no me llamaban demasiado el interes; solo me parecian molestos esos gritos que de la boca de uno salian._

_Aunque,seguro de quien habia sido duplicado,era el que estaba molesto por tanto griterio._

_Yo... no sentia nada, nada me impulsaba a quedarme viendolos hacer y entender un poco mas de lo que se llamaba "VALERSE POR SU PROPIA CUENTA"._

_Ese niño en mi interior queria yo me quedase asi y alas a mi propio corazon le diese, que por fin alguien despertase algo en mi y que prisionero de este vacio ya no fuese._

_A fin de cuentas..._

_¿Qué era la soledad?_

_¿Qué era el estar solo?_

_¿Qué era el no tener a nadie?_

_¿Que era el no tener nada?_

_¿Qué era simplemente ser "YO"?_

_Observe sus sombras apegadas y por primera vez frente a mi vi algo distinto._

_Cabezas, pies y manos juntas en un solo reflejo; representando la union tan añorada por mi en lo profundo de mi ser._

_Yo... no entendia, era distinto a los demas y eso lo sabia; solo que por un instante desee vivir tal como todos y no estar ahí sin saber que hacer._

_YO... DESEE SER HUMANO..._

_Lo desee con todas mis fuerzas puesto a que queria saber, queria saber con todo mi esfuerzo..._

_¿Qué era sentir?_

_¿Qué era llorar?_

_¿Qué era reir?_

_¿Qué era vivir?_

_Estando yo ahí parado como si nada ambos siguieron con su paso y ahí al descubierto la dejaron, de espaldas a lo que yo veia al tiempo que escuchaba su voz intercambiarse delante de ese puesto; mi "YO INTERIOR" pudo decir estaba alegre porque para mi solo platicaba tal como todos los demas._

_¿Quién?_

_¿Quién era?_

_¿Quién era capaz de sacarme tanto de mi camino?_

_¿Quién era capaz de apartarme de mi mision?  
¿Quién era capaz de asi hacerme cuestionar?_

_Tal vez... no era yo el que se preguntaba, sino, quien yacia dormido en mi interior._

_El me obligaba a decir tales cosas que jamas en mis horas hubiese pensado, el me condenaba a ser tan "INDEFENSO"._

_Pero... aun asi, yo..._

_¿Quién era?_

_¿Quién era este que yo me hacia llamar?_

_¿Quién era este que se quedaba rendido mirandola?_

_¿Quién era este que esperaba conocerla?_

_¿Quién era este niño?_

_¿Quién era este humano?_

_Yo... no lo era, habia sido creado como un "E" y mi deber era nisiquiera intentar cambiarlo._

_Esto era mi mundo y el unico que siempre tendria, para que las cosas no se dificultasen tenia que ser como "LA NADA" y verme como "EL HIELO" era mi cometido; debil como los seres humanos no podia ser porque solo siendo una "PRESA" esta mision que en mis manos estaba podia a cabo llevarse._

_Si dudaba, si por mi interior dominar me dejaba... todo a perder lo echaria y eso dentro de mis planes no estaba, tenia que comportarme como era debido y por primera tenia que ser "YO"._

_Pero, yo..._

_¿Quién era?_

_¿Quién era este que yo me hacia llamar?_

_¿Quién era este que se quedaba rendido mirandola?_

_¿Quién era este que esperaba conocerla?_

_Cuando volteo a verme lo supe, supe quien era yo y para que estaba ahí; la razon que me impulsaba a no desistir de esta obligacion._

_Ella... era la Princesa de este Reino y por primera vez mi corazon se lleno, una simple sonrisa de su parte me saco de órbita y me quede vagando en el espacio dentro de mi; si es que realmente habia espacio en mi vacio._

_No lo dudo y me saludo agitando una de sus manos, no alcance a responder cuando se alejo de ese lugar y corrio en busqueda de sus otros acompañantes._

_La segui con esos ojos no me pertenecian y todo lo perdi cuando supe ella era mi destino, ese era el camino que debia recorrer para llegar a mi meta final; para llegar a ella y a la que todos llamaban "HIME-SAMA"._

_A largo plazo en su persona acabaria y de si todo lo alejaria, tenia que ganarme su confianza a como diese lugar y quitarle luego su misterioso poder; ya que todo era por el bien de mi creador y a el no podia decepcionarlo._

_La vi desvanecerse entre la oscura multitud y por primera vez encontre..._

_MI FLOR..._

**+THE END+**

**+BY: CSH+**


End file.
